ASK THE AXIS!
by LlamasWithHats90
Summary: Italy decided to drag japan & Germany into a question story! please send in your questions!
1. Chapter 1

Italy: CIAO EVERYONE! THIS IS FELICIANO VARGAS (ITALY) WITH KIKU HONDA (JAPAN) LUDWIG (GERMANY) AND WE ARE THE AXIS POWERS!

Japan: We have opened an 'Ask Us' story ...and we want you to send in questions to us...

Germany: It doesn't matter how long they are, just don't make them unanswerable, like, 'Why are strawberries red' or 'Why does Italy have that curl'

Italy: ooh! I can answer that! It's be-

Japan:...*sighs* so please send in your questions in Private Messages or Reviews...also, we will need your name if you aren't signed in...

Italy: We will have guests come in every other chapter! And we take requests for guests!

Japan: and they don't have to be just Nations, they can also be other people from different anime such as Yotsuba&! Azumanga Daioh, Fruits Basket, ECT. ECT...

Italy: Yup!

Germany: thank you.


	2. Our first batch of questions!

WELCOME TO ASK THE AXIS!

Italy: Ok this question is for Japan, from Shuji Nonohana "Hey Japan, how much do you make shipping games to America? He just can't get enough of those..."

Japan: Um...I actually tend make a pretty good amount of money off of it...and it's been really helping out with my money problems...Thank you for asking...

Italy: oh look! This one is for me! It's from PumalAlchemist, and she asks 'Will you kiss Germany on the lips please?'

Germany:*spits out beer* entschuldigen Sie Mich? ((excuse me?))

Italy: I'm sorry...I've tried it before and got smacked...

Japan: and I was never informed about that?

Germany: ON TO THE NEXT QUESTION!

Italy: ok~ this on is from RatedPen this one is to me:

'What would happen if your curl got cut off?'

And for Japan:

'What anime would you be in if you got to be in one? Who would you be?'

Italy: Well, since it's my erogenous zone...I don't really know what would happen, I guess I wouldn't be able to get turned on?

Germany: and there would be no way I could get him to shut up.

- The other side of the question

Japan: If I could be in any anime...? Um... I would be... Yuki Sohma from Fruits Basket...

Italy: these two are from RobinNicole- To all of you: Where were you on the night of Halloween?  
Japan: I was with Greece-san & Turkey-san...

Italy: Ve~ I was with Romano and Spain!*smiles*

Germany: I was stuck with Mein Bruder.-_-;

To all of you: What do you know of England's whereabouts?

Italy: H-HE'S HERE? DOITSU DOITSU!*hides*

Japan: for all I know he is at home...studying something...

Germany: *shrugs*

Italy: Oh he's at home? *comes out of hiding*

Italy: Ve~ this is from The Singing Maiden-

'Japan: ...How do you view your two best friends (Italy and Germany) in a romantic relationship? Do you get...images of...them 'together' =3' 

'Italy: Can you send me your pasta recipe, please?' 

'Germany: Have you realized what Italy's curl is yet?' 

Thanks for answering!

Japan:* blushes* No! Never...!

Italy: Ve~ I'll try to Romano says it's a family secret but I'll try.^^

Germany: Ja, I have actually...=_=

Italy: Okay these are from PimpinSushi

'Hmm... this is so weird; all three of these guys already have one. But I guess no one thought of putting the three of them into one askfic. Genius, bro.

Anyway, on with questions, yeah?

All three of you:

1)Become one with... Sushi, da? Please? I'll offer my hamster. She can be a menace sometimes but she's super cuddly nonetheless. She also likes tummy rubs =w=

2) You guys should totally have a threesome! Unless you beat me to the punch, so did you? Oh, we can only hope.

-

For Ludwig:

1) Guten tag! Can I has a hug?

2) Why must you slick your hair back? I think it looks totes better when you let it down.

3) So what's up with the bdsm? I mean, seriously man. It even freaks me out and I'm a deranged fangirl.

-

For Kiku:

1) Kiku-kunn! I play on Expert on DDR, but I wanna get to Oni. ((which is like, SUPER EXPERT.)) Any tips?

2) Did you have sex with Heracles? I know you did.

3) Answer again, but this time with a little more truth.

4) Ever played a prank on the other two Axis powers or a family member? If so, do tell.

-

For Feliciano:

1)You're so cute and cuddly, may I squeeze you? too late -squeezes- =w=

2) If you weren't an axis power, do you think you could pursue a career in art?

3) Play any instruments?

4) How did the chicken cross the freeway? Hint: You take the F out of Free, and the F out of way. ((Give me the answer next chapter! :D))

I think that's all I got, guys. I love you all and I can't wait for my answers. Stay beautiful!

~PimpinSushi

Me: Oh, no one ever thought of putting them all together? I thought there was a couple that they did all go together, maybe I'll do one for the Allies...8D

Q1.

Japan: Ano...I'm sorry, I don't wanna become one...

Italy: Ve~ sure! You won't be mean like Russia right...?

Germany: NEIN!

Q2. Japan & Germany: Wh-Why?

Italy: What's a three way?

Germany's Questions:

Germany: Guten tag, and...fine...*hugs*

Germany: I keep it slicked back so it doesn't bother me when I'm training...

Germany: *stays silent* I don't think that is any of your business.

Japan's questions:

Japan: Um...well, the first tip I can give you is practice daily, and well, what I do is start on easy and work your way up...((when practicing that is)) and the second one is play on super expert and keep on practicing until you get it right...

Japan: I-it was a dream! It didn't happen! It didn't happen!

Japan: I'M BEING SERIOUS THAT WAS A DREAM! PLEASE NO MORE QUESTIONS ABOUT THAT!

Actually I have not...

Italy's questions:

Italy: Ve~ I don't mind.

Italy: Uh huh! I paint when I'm not with Nihon or Doitsu!~^^

Italy: Si! I play guitar! I wrote a song for Germany!~

Italy: B-But there is no F in way!

Italy: Ok this one is from Ryou's Fan Girl

'Italy: Ciao bambino can I kiss you? also why you are SO cute? I can't take it...PASTA IS THE BEST!

Germany: Hallo Guten tag Mr. Germany. Do you think the world would be a better place to live if everyone follow the rules?

Japan: Konichigwa Japan-san...I heard the Volleyball woman's championship is been held in your country...how do you feel about it?'

1. Italy: Ve~ Si!^^ I don't know why I'm so cute...Spain say's it comes from Grandpa Rome.

I agree 100% about Pasta!

2. Germany: Hallo, yes I do, there would be no crime or anything if everyone followed the rules!

Japan: I- it's being held in my nation? I was never told about that...

Italy: Ok, this question is from RedEyedGirl100... 'who tops in the pairing Hong Kong x Iceland. I thought long and hard and couldn't figure it out.'

Japan:...Probably Hong Kong...?

Germany: Iceland & Hong Kong?...well that's hard, they're both kinda the same...

Italy: Ve~ I don't know! This one is hard...!


	3. NEINxD

Italy: AND WE ARE BACK! This question is from Froggy!

'Hey guys~! Well I have a few questions I hope you won't mind.

Ita-Chan, how do you see with your eyes closed? Are you magic?

Mr. Germany: I have a couple of questions for you, I'm willing to buy all you porn off you *cough* since you have Ita-Chan *cough* how much do you want for it? Also I'm going to your place for the summer any places I should visit while I'm there?

Japan-kun, how's Greece in bed~?

Thamks for putting up with me, I might show up again sometime, later~!'

Italy: Um well actually they're not closed all the way!^^

Germany: I am not selling them, WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY 'YOU HAVE ITA-CHAN?' And, well...maybe you could go to Berliner Dom, in Berlin?

Japan: I-IT DIDN'T HAPPEN!*blushes* REALLY IT DIDN'T!

Italy: this one is from IM NOT ROMANO. 'Stupid potato bastard: WHY WON'T YOU DIE?'

Germany: Well it's really obvious it's you Romano...so don't try and hide your identity. And I won't die BECAUSE ITS NOT THE APPOCOLYPSE!

Italy: and we have another question from The Singing Maiden!(Yay!)

'Wow, that was a quick update!

Hmm...maybe it's time to do what I do best...torturing Germany using Italy...

Japan: Can you get the following cosplay clothes I'm going to list and shove them on Italy?

Italy: Wear them and pose in front of Germany.

Germany: ...your reaction...please...I want to see, not ask for what it is...

The list of clothes:

-Germany's uniform

-Dress

-Maid dress

-Now with cat ears

-Female nurse outfit

-Kimono

-Priest outfit (can be the one from RomaHeta)

-Just Italy with puppy ears...make him have puppy eyes as well

-And the finale! A wedding dress!

I look forward to it!

P.S. Here's a pack of tissue'

Japan: Wha?*gets a call from Hungary whom is reading this story*

Hungary:*bursts in room with cosplay clothes* .ITALY.

Italy: 0.0

Japan: I'm sorry that I couldn't pull it off!

Germany: I WILL NOT REACT THIS TORTURE IS LIKE A MOSQUITO BITE!

Italy:...O...k...this one is from Ryou's Fan Girl!

Italy: KYA! *glomps* Okay I know you can be mean when you want to be so...how did exactly you beat Turkey? and why did you betray Mr. Germany?...and you know exactly what I'm talking about!

Germany: Mr. Germany I agreed with you 100%...How does it feels to have Gilbert inside your house?...I know he's a little...well...you know what I mean...

Japan: JAPAN-SAN! I CAN'T BELEIVE YOU! Italy won the first game!*faints* anyway...Have you ever get mad at someone? And if you did why? And how you react and did you regret it afterwards?

Hungary: *leaves*

Italy: Um...Well, I just beat Turkey by annoying him...and I betrayed Germany because I was sick of him pulling on my curl!

Germany: *nods* well, he's always bringing someone home,*looks at Japan* and is rather annoying & full of himself. And, he is just really, really loud.

Japan: I lost what? What're you talking about? I haven't ever gotten angry with anyone before... And that whole incident with China was because of my boss! He forced me to do that! I respect China!

Italy: this next one is from Shuji Nonohana! Hello again Shuji how are you doing today? ^^ Well anyway 'England-san performed a black ritual and Russia-sama came up! It brings up many questions... so will Russia-sama come up if you three perform a black ritual? If you feel uncomfortable with it, ask England-san to do it.'

Japan: Well, he was trying to summon something to destroy Amerika-san and Roshia-sama popped up because he is strong enough to...

Germany :I AM HIGHLY DISTURBED BY SUMMONING HIM AND ITALIA IS AFRAID OF ENGLAND. So I'm afraid we can't do that.

Italy: Ve~ Iggy's right there, let's ask him to do it!

England: OH BLOODY HELL I'M SUPPOST TO BE WITH MY TEAM!I guess I got lost...So what do you want?

Italy: SUMMON RUSSIA!

England: fine you bloody pasta lover...((I summon demonic spirits to destroy America!))

Russia: Called?

England: okay well good day to you!

Japan: Yes he did.

Germany:*pushes Russia back to whence he came*

Italy okay this one is from Amondra

Here is my Question: 'So Germany...are you conqueror or do you prefer to be conquered? *winks* or maybe one of the nations know this answer?'

Germany:...I'm the conqueror, and Nein, no one knows that.

Italy:...? Well let's continue, this one is from PumalAlchemiyst

'YPU SUCK GERMANY (bitch slaps him)

Italy: Will you let me stroke your curl if I give you some Fetachini?'

Germany: Mein gott...=_=

Italy: B-But my curl...! I'm sorry I can't!*hides*


End file.
